I Will Never Leave You Alone
by The Ficsmith
Summary: What happens when Percy's sent to the Roman Camp and flat out does not want to remember his past? Can it have a happy ending? It's my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy.


I'll Never Leave You Alone

Beware, major spoilers for the Lost Hero, and some for the Last Olympian.  
>Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own these characters, or anything Percy Jackson related in general. And beware, this does not end happily.<p>

Chapter 1.

Annabeth's POV 

Percy and I were kissing in the woods near Camp Half-Blood, watching the sunset. Everything seemed perfect. The sunset was beautiful, and I was kissing my brave, but kinda dopey boyfriend, how could this day get better? But then he pulled away. 

"Wise girl, you know you're amazing, don't you?" he asked.

"Yah, but why'd you pull away from our kiss?" she asked.

"So I could do this," then he started tickling her like there was no tomorrow.

"Seaweed Brain, leave me alone," she got out in between laughs.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked.  
>" No," she replied, "I just wanted time to do this" then she started tickling him.<br>When he finally escaped her tickling grasp, he said, "That tears it, I swear on the river Styx I will never leave you alone again."  
>" Good, "she replied, still laughing her heart out.<p>

Chapter 2.  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

When Annabeth woke up the next morning she felt awesome, she'd just had a great day with her Seaweed Brain and was ready to tackle whatever this day had to offer. She went to Percy's cabin to wake him up, and when he didn't wake up, she leaped on that lump of a boyfriend of her's. Thing was, it wasn't Percy, it was just a pillow.

Then she searched the whole camp for him, asking everybody if they'd seen him today. No one seemed to know where he was, and now she was getting worried. Where was Percy? What has happened to him? Why did this happen to me! Then she remembered earlier today she thought she could tackle anything this day could throw at her. For once, this Daughter of Athena had been wrong.

Chapter 3.  
>Percy's POV<p>

He woke up in the ruins of what appeared to have been a large house before it had burned down. Only after he examined the house did he realize he wasn't alone in the house, there was a wolf that was taller than he was standing right in front of him.  
>Then, he heard a voice in his head saying that he shouldn't be here, then he thought, why's there a voice in my head? Then he thought, "Who am I anyway?"<p>

"Who are you, and who am I?" he asked the wolf aloud.  
>The wolf then told him, I guess that voice in his head was coming from the wolf, that her name was Lupa and he has to defeat her wolves before he'd be admitted into a camp, and that she had no idea who the Pluto he was.<p>

"Yay!" he thought sarcastically, "I get to fight wolves, and probably die!"

Then a pack of wolves appeared seemingly out of nowhere and attacked him. For some reason he reached into his pocket and uncapped a pen. It then became a sword. "Cool," he thought. Then the wolves began clawing at him, because it seemed they wanted to eat his insides. For some reason he didn't care that the wolves weren't even scratching his skin, he was just fighting like there was no tomorrow, and ironically enough, if he didn't win this fight, there wouldn't be. Somehow he knew how to fight, which amazed him, and brought the pack of wolves down. 

"Good," Lupa told him, "Perhaps you are not as hopelessly weak as your brethren."

"Per," he thought, "that rang a bell," and then it hit him.  
>"My name is Percy!" said, quite pleased he could remember <em>something<em>.

Then a cold voice whispered in Lupa's ear, " You know, he'd make a good addition to the Roman army, you should tell him to forget the past and look to the future, to insure he never finds out who he is."

" Yes," thought Lupa, " That's precisely what I shall do."  
>" Percy," she said, " sometimes, memories are forgotten for a good reason, and if you want to be happy here, I suggest you let the go. Forget the past, look to the future."<p>

Percy then thought she had a point, so he allowed her to take him to the camp, and when they asked him to, he changed his shirt and he threw out the odd necklace he was wearing. Hey, why not, what did his past matter to him anyway?

Chapter 4.

Annabeth's POV  
>Last night, at the council meeting, she'd definitely had a shock. When she had finally put 2 and 2 together and figured out that Jason and Percy had been swapped, and that Percy was at the Roman Camp. He probably didn't remember who he was, who his friends are, and he's probably got some Roman girlfriend. " UGH!" she thought, " Why couldn't we have had just a little bit of piece after the war with the Titans. Why was she stuck with the worst luck ever! I wish I could kill Hera, I really wish I could!" At least they were starting the construction of the Argo II, so she'd see Percy soon, and hopefully set everything straight.<p>

Chapter 5.  
>The day had finally come, the day they would set sail on the Argo II. So close to finding her boyfriend that probably didn't remember her, but that didn't really matter, she could get him back, it just might take a while, just a minor setback in a major operation.<p>

Chiron had told her she needed to see Rachel for a prophecy before she set out, and she was on her way to obtain that prophecy. When she saw Rachel it seemed that the Oracle's spirit instantly took over Rachel. She then spewed green smoke and proclaimed this prophecy.

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
>to storm or fire the world must fall,<p>

One shall be killed by a love,  
>because of those up above,<p>

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death. 

Chapter 6.  
>"What's going on, Rachel just gave the Great Prophecy, and added a line!" Annabeth asked.<br>Chiron then replied, " Apparantly, a recent event has changed the course of the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth was getting pretty scared now, "someone's going to be killed by their love, and what is Amnesia Roman Percy kills me. No" she thought pushing the previous thought away, " That couldn't be, Jason'll probably just accidentally kill some girl that loved him from the Roman camp. Annabeth, that's mean. Just forget about it, that line of the prophecy probably has some weird, double meaning. Yah that's got to be it," she thought. And then she settled into her bed on the Argo II, not wanting to face the fact that she was **totally** rationalizing when she thought that it had to be some weird double meaning.

Chapter 7.

It had been a few days since they had set off, and they were approaching San Francisco. Jason basically had all his memories back and thought he could now lead them to his camp. Everyone could tell that Piper was very nervous, and she should be. What if Jason had a Roman girlfriend he'd want to start dating again when this was over. Then Piper finally got up the courage to ask Jason if he remembered having a girlfriend in his past, and then Jason said, " Yes I did, but I really like you better Piper, with a present like this, who needs a past." Then Piper said, "Well, that's a relief," and she was about to say more before Jason interrupted her with a kiss. Annabeth was happy that Piper and Jason had found true love, but Jason's explanation that he was choosing Piper over a girlfriend he know knew he had made Annabeth feel pretty darn crappy. Then Annabeth thought, " What if Percy will choose some new girl over me, clearly first in one's heart does not mean best!" 

Chapter 8.

"Come on Percy, we're on border patrol together, we should at least enjoy it." Gwen said.

" Fine Gwen, but when Lupa finds out, poor innocent Percy didn't start the kiss, OK?" said Percy. Lupa had a strict, no displays of affection policy, let's just say if you more than shook hands with a non-sibling of the opposite gender and she found out about it, you get to be dinner.  
>" Fine Percy," Gwen was going to say more before he interrupted her with a kiss. Gwen wasn't sure where Percy was from, but wherever it was, he learned to kiss. Dang, that boy was good!<p>

All of a sudden, Percy heard a noise, so he uncapped his sword, and went to investigate. There he found Jason, Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, and Leo all with shocked looks on their faces, and he pressed his sword to the chin of the with the blonde hair and said, " Don't come any closer, or I'll have to kill you."

Chapter 9.

Annabeth was now quite terrified. Percy had no idea who she was, and she was in a position where he could easily kill her. " How can I get out of this?" she thought. She thought the best way was to try to bring back his memories. She told him all the stories from his past, when he first got to camp and defeated the minotaur, when they went on their first quest, about saving Grover from becoming a Cyclopes bride, when they rescued Artemis from the Titans, how they got their matching gray streaks in their hair, about their journey through the Labyrinth, the final battle with Kronos, their amazing underwater kiss, and finally, his oath on the river Styx to never leave her alone. He didn't believe a word of it! He called her a liar! She couldn't take it anymore, she was getting her Seaweed Brain back, and what better way is there to help someone retrieve their memories? Hug them, ok there are plenty of better ways, but she acted of impulse. She ran up to Percy, and she hugged him. She hugged him with all her might, then Percy turned to Gwen, and asked her, " What the Pluto is this little liar doing hugging me?" Gwen shrugged, and then Percy remembered his promise to these people, that he'd kill anyone who came closer, and well, hugging him was coming waaaayyyyyy too close. He thought about it for a second, kind of reconsidering, but then, he brought Riptide down hard on Annabeth's arm.

Then Annabeth, with her dying breath, somehow managed to say, " I loved you, Seaweed Brain, how could you do this?" Then Annabeth's soul left her body and headed for the Underworld. 

Only then did Percy start to remember, and boy did he remember. In a seizure, all Percy's memories flooded back to him, when he first got to camp and defeated the minotaur, when they went on their first quest, about saving Grover from becoming a Cyclopes bride, when they rescued Artemis from the Titans, how they got their matching gray streaks in their hair, about their journey through the Labyrinth, when he bathed in the Styx and she was what keep him human, the final battle with Kronos, their amazing underwater kiss, when she told him she'd never make life easy for him and finally, his oath on the river Styx to never leave her alone. 

When Percy's memory seizure was over he said, " But that wasn't a fatal blow, how could it have killed her?" Thalia, with disgust in her voice told him, " She died of a broken heart you hardhearted** murderer**!" Piper and Jason had to hold her back so she wouldn't go kill him right now. Then Percy said, " Don't hold her back, she's right. I just killed my best friend, life-line, and the love of my life." Then it seemed that Percy lost the will to live. He then said with very little emotion in his voice, " Guys I'm really sorry about this, remember me as I was before I came here." Then Nico, seeing that Percy's life was about to be cut screamed, " Percy, DON'T"  
>Then Percy happily said, " I'm coming to get you Annabeth, remember, I said I'd never leave you alone?" Percy then took out his sword, took off his top armor, and jabbed himself in the small of his back. " I'm so sorry Annabeth, but I'm coming."<p> 


End file.
